


Brotherly love

by Lady_Smut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Lapdance, Lingerie, Revenge, Strip Poker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Smut/pseuds/Lady_Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Beta, and this has no sex. Read it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly love

'Hey, Jade, let's play a game!'

I groan.

My over-exited brother has been asking over and over again since he got to my flat.

'Oh fucking fine. I'll fucking play. What is it?'

He grins, and if I didn't know better, I'd say the grin was evil.

'Poker.'

I groan again, 'No no. Why would yo--'

He cuts in, 'Not just normal poker. Strip poker.'

I raise an eyebrow, trying to ignore the tingling in my pants. 'Okay, just let me get changed.'

He looks confused, 'What? Why--'

I interrupt smoothly, 'Don't ask.' Then I swish off to the bedroom.

Locking the door, I stand in front of the full length mirror and pull my P!nk tour shirt off.

My bra is not spectacular, just plain blue cotton, so I shuck it off.

In the bottom of my undie drawer, I horde a sizeable amount of sexy lingerie.

After sifting through, I find my favourite.

The skimpy bra piece just covers my massive tits, the lace provides a sneak peek, but it's tantalising. A strip of lace runs down the middle of my stomach, and connects to my panties. The entire bottom of my panties is absent, and the back just a thread.

I find my shortest dress, it stops just under my butt-cheeks, then sashay back out to my brother.

He doesn't turn when I enter, just continues dealing.

I cough.

He jumps, and the cards fall to the floor.

I step directly in front of him, then bend over. He has a perfect view of my wet core as I pick up the scattered cards.

He also has perfect self-control.

I settle on the couch across from him, legs splayed, and watch the tent in his trackies grow.

Neither of us are paying much attention to the game, until I lose a hand.

I smirk, and lift my dress over my head.

I watch him shudder.

To prolong his torture, I keep playing.

He loses two hands, accidentally-on-purpose, and is only wearing boxers.

Now is the time.

I sashay over to his chair, and seat myself on his lap.

I face him, then grind.

He moans.

I make figures of eights.

He pants.

I turn just when he's on his climax, and lean my back on his chest.

Then I finger myself.

He can't see past my head, and now his erection is poking me in the ass.

The touch of his cock makes me cum, then I slid off his lap.

'Alrighty-o. Thanks bro. See ya.'

I usher him to the door, and he looks confused.

I lock him out my flat, then wink.

Payback for last week.


End file.
